Denial and Other Rivers
by Macx
Summary: Fic to this prompt: So, Eddie totally doesn't have a crush. Not on a straight dude who has a girlfriend. He seriously doesn't. Except that he kind of does. And it turns out Nick has his own not-a-crush situation going on.


The first time Eddie Monroe met Detective Nick Burckhardt was when the man barreled into his home, slammed him onto the stairs and demanded to know where 'she' was. At the time Eddie had had no clue what was going on, except that his instincts were shrilling with alarm and his fight-or-flight response was in overdrive. The only reason why he hadn't wolfed out on the cop had been his superior restraint.

Sitting in the squad car not much later, watching the cops turn his place upside down, he had watched the dark-haired detective, wondering. His nose had caught a whiff of something and his instincts were rumbling angrily.

Grimm. The young detective was a Grimm?

The second time he met Nick was when he had jumped through the window, thrown the snoopy cop against the wall and shown him just what he was dealing with. For a second the fear, the spike of heart rate and adrenaline, had been almost heady, but then Eddie had forced the inner wolf back and offered the man a beer.

What had he been thinking?

Not much, apparently.

Especially when it was confirmed that the younger man was truly a Grimm.

Morbid curiosity had taken over and he had answered the new Grimm's questions, all the time carefully sizing him up.

Smaller than him, but a trained cop, which meant not to underestimate him. Younger, too. Those wide gray eyes were appealing, as was his helplessness. Actually a lot was appealing and Eddie was so very glad for the bottle of beer in his hand and the fact that Nick was asking questions and not expecting small talk.

The kicker came when Nick had asked him to watch his aunt.

Marie Kessler, the nightmare of all bad creatures. Eddie had only heard about her, but those tales had been horrifying. Just looking at her, those cold eyes, looking so helpless in bed… she still had a viciously sharp aura and he didn't doubt she could deliver on her threat.

Eddie had been shaken. More than shaken. It had actually upset him enough to let go of his control and rip a man's arm out.

Damn!

Why had he agreed to this? To help a Grimm guard a dying Grimm!

He must have been out of his mind!

Any sane creature would have killed the heir and then waited for the old Grimm to die. She was already so far gone, it wouldn't have taken a lot more time.

But he hadn't.

Eddie didn't see Nick after that disaster for a while, but he knew Aunt Marie was dead. The creature in him was satisfied; the man was strangely affected by the death of someone he didn't know, had no desire to get to know, but who had been related to Nick Burckhardt, who he wanted to get to know better.

The third time had been at 6.30 in the morning, right in the middle of his Pilates, and Nick had come offering him a relic instead of a gift basket and a thank you.

It was also the first time the wolf didn't mind the Grimm in his home; he actually missed Nick when he was gone in a hurry. He didn't return for a while.  
>Until he got the call to meet him at the old paper mill.<p>

Eddie had grumbled and complained, they had traded banter and insults, and when Nick had smiled at him after calling him a 'good boy', Eddie was drawn between jumping his bones and growling at him like any good blutbad would do. Heck, any other blutbad would have torn the Grimm to pieces.

But he was a good wolf, a reformed blutbad.

And he helped Nick.

Again and again.

And no, he wasn't eager to in his company. He wasn't shooting him surreptitious glances. And no way had he been checking out that nice behind in those jeans. He also didn't notice with a weird kind of pride that Nick had gotten so much better as a Grimm. He had been fully active since Marie's death, but power alone didn't make a Grimm. His abilities grew and were honed and he was… so not like any Grimm he had ever been told about.

When Nick nearly got shot by a crossbow from a human who thought he was the next Van Helsing, cape and hat and all, Eddie almost lost it. The blood scent was heavy in the air, the Grimm was leaning against a tree, weapon in hand, and bleeding from a gash in his side where the arrow had nicked him.

The wolf's nostrils flared. A lot of blood.

"Stay down!" Nick hissed.

Eddie crouched behind a fallen tree, senses overwhelmed by the scent of the man. The blood seemed to be singing to him on a whole new level. Eddie felt the beast push forward.

A thud had Nick duck a little, wincing at the pain from the wound.

"Stop protecting the monster!" the hunter called.

Nick curled his fingers more tightly around the weapon. Eddie met his eyes and from the expression in them, he knew his own had become red.

"Don't," Nick whispered. Aloud he yelled, "I'm a cop, Jones! Surrender yourself before things spiral out of control!"

They already were out of control.

Eddie smelled the second hunter and he had only a moment to react, throwing Nick to the ground before an arrow could have pierced his heart. Then he was on the attacker, fangs and claws and everything blutbad.

x x x x x x

He hadn't killed the two men, though neither would be able to leave the hospital in a while. Nick had been barely conscious at the time it was over, and the realization that this couldn't be just blood loss had the wolf become frantic.

Poison. Underneath the rich smell of Nick's blood was the acrid scent of a foreign substance.

"Nick!" he insistently called.

Clouded gray eyes tried to focus on him. "…'blance," he whispered.

"Ambulance?" Eddie translated, frantically pushing away the clothes and close to howling when he saw the deep wound the arrow had left.

"Coming," Nick managed.

"You'll make it," Eddie told him. "Grimms are tough."

Nick's eyes were sliding shut. Eddie sat with him until he heard the sounds of people coming toward them. He whispered a promise to the unconscious man, then he was off.

x x x x x x

Nick was released from the hospital a week later, pale and still rather shaky. It had been a potent poison and he had just barely made it. Eddie had hovered around after visiting hours, keeping back, trying not to get noticed. He watched the others come and go. Who he didn't see was the woman he had smelled on Nick the first few times.

The wolf perked up at that, hopeful.

Eddie wanted to bang his head against the wall and call himself an idiot.

He had a crush on a Grimm!

He had no idea how the police treated the whole case with a maniacal human who hunted his fellow man with a crossbow and a knife. He only knew that no hysterical reports were to be found in TV. Someone was sweeping it under a big rug and hoped the maid wasn't looking.

Eddie didn't care.

Nick was important and Nick had been the one who had gotten hurt. He would probably receive a commendation for taking down what looked like a serial killer and his apprentice.

Eddie watched, stayed out of the way, and if one of the nurses gave him a closer look once or twice, he ignored her.

Until the moment she was there, when it was dark and quiet on the floor.

"Are you a friend?" she asked.

Eddie looked at her, senses suddenly slightly piqued. He couldn't place her, just that she wasn't… He frowned. Damn, she was from the creature world.

At his hard look she glanced around. No one but her, the night nurse, was there.  
>"I know who you are," she said calmly. "And I know who he is. Don't worry. He is safe here."<p>

"Who are you?" he growled, rising from his seat.

She stood her ground, her eyes suddenly a strange yellowish orange. Eddie caught a whiff and his brows rose.

"Swans?"

"Only one. Me. My sisters work on other floors of the hospital."

Eddie had only ever seen one of the shapeshifters and that had been at a party throughout his highschool time. He knew they moved in flocks, mostly families, and while fierce when threatened, they were very gentle creatures.

"I know he is a Grimm. I also know you are a blutbad. I was afraid you had come here to harm him, but you are not."

Eddie stared at her, then shook his head. "He's a friend."

"How unusual."

Like a swan working the nightshift, he mused.

"You can visit with him now if you want. I'll be back from my normal rounds in twenty minutes." And then she was gone.

Eddie stared at the door, then finally made his silent way over to the room and opened it.

Nick was, of course asleep. The machines keeping track of his vital signs were frightening. The smell was overwhelmingly bad. But in the middle of the chaos was one familiar anchor and that was Nick's scent. Eddie homed in on it, let the wolf settle with it, and he watched the slow rise and fall of the Grimm's chest.

He was alive.

It was all that mattered.

x x x x x x

The swan was back after exactly twenty minutes, standing in the doorway, watching him with compassion.

"He will be fine."

"Why are you helping a Grimm?"

"Why are you?" she asked, meeting his eyes without fear.

Eddie blinked. "He's… a friend," he said, knowing a lie when he heard one, especially from himself.

She tilted her head, then simply walked past him to check on Nick's vitals.

Nothing else was spoken and Eddie let himself get ushered out of the room by the swan woman.

"He is in good hands," she told him firmly. "Let him heal."

He would. Because there was nothing else he could do.

x x x x x x

Eddie was there when Nick came home from the hospital, the car parked across the road, He was surprised when he saw him arrive by cab. Dressed in his usual clothes, but looking so much paler. And he moved different. Slower.

The Grimm looked at him from across the road, then gave him an inviting nod.

And no, Eddie wasn't there like a lightning bolt. And no, he wasn't almost hovering around the other man.

Damn, he had it bad.

It didn't help that Nick had saved his life from the hunter and had nearly gotten killed in return.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Am I…?" he spluttered. "You were the one who was shot and poisoned and nearly died!"

Nick gave him that weirdly sexy half-smile. "I'm okay, Eddie. He was coming after you. I think that can rattle even a blutbad."

"I'm fine," he stated sharply. "You on the other hand…"

Nick smelled of antiseptic and hospital and so much that wasn't Nick, it was highly disturbing.

"I'm okay."

Eddie wanted to grab him, shake him hard. He wasn't okay!

He trailed after the Grimm and Nick shot him an amused look.

"What?" he asked when Eddie sniffed again.

"You smell." Okay, that had slipped out wrong.

Nick grimaced.

"No, wait, it's… the nose." Eddie gestured at his nose. "Wolf senses and all. I can smell the whole hospital on you. It's…" He sought for words. "Weird," he finally said lamely.

"Probably." Nick sighed and trekked up the stairs, holding his side.

The inner wolf in Eddie remarked that Nick was easy prey. Monroe was aghast at that thought. The Grimm was a wounded predator, not easy prey, and his crush had nothing to do with those thoughts. Nothing! How could he even entertain them any longer?

For one: Nick was straight. Evidence: the girlfriend.

Counter argument: the girlfriend was gone.

Okay, number two: he was a fucking Grimm! Eddie had no sane argument that entitled him to get into those pants!

Counter argument: who cared?

And third… Eddie struggled. No, there was no number three. He could hardly bring up his own nature. Blutbaden were like humans in that regard. Some liked both sides, some were even solely attracted to males. Eddie had always seen himself as an equal opportunity guy.

This opportunity here… damn, it was tasty and within his reach and currently defenseless and…

He put a lid on it.

No, no, no!

His resolve wavered immensely when Nick started to undress, unminding of the audience, and Eddie quickly stammered out an excuse and went downstairs into the kitchen where he clutched a coffee mug like it was his lifeline, sipping at the strong but icky brew. He would have to introduce Nick to the wonderful aroma that was a Guatamalan Highland craft roasted or just the pleasure of a really good French Roast.

Nick made it down the steps, fresh out of the shower, looking bone tired, and while Eddie just itched to run his fingers through that damp hair, he refrained.

"You, uh, need anything?" he asked, his own voice strange to his ears.

"No, I'm good." Nick flipped on the TV.

"Sure?"

"Very."

Eddie drifted over to the couch chair and sat down, glancing at the Grimm, trying to look like he was watching the game that was playing.

Nick dozed off after a while. Eddie switched off the TV and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over the other man.

No, he didn't have a crush, he repeated over and over. Not on the handsome young Grimm, with the big gray eyes, the adorable smile, the easy manner, the complete acceptance and trust of the blutbad, and the longish strands hanging into his face right now.

Eddie wanted to touch that hair, wanted to brush it back, wanted to run his fingers over the pale skin.

He clenched his hands into fists.

Yes, he was the only one stupid enough to talk to a Grimm, to help a Grimm, and now to have a crush the size of Oregon on a Grimm!

He was so dead!

x x x x x x

"You trust too easily," Eddie told the injured Grimm when Nick woke to the smell of food cooking in his kitchen.

It was early evening and he felt marginally better. Eddie looked busy and wherever the food had come from, Nick was sure it hadn't been in either his freezer or his fridge. Had Monroe gone shopping?

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still too tired to think straight. The pain medication was making him fuzzy.

"You let me into your home. You fell asleep with a blutbad in your living room! Dude!"

"I trust you, Eddie," Nick simply replied.

The dark eyes narrowed. "Not a good idea."

"Trusting you? Why?"

"I'm a blutbad? You're a Grimm?" Eddie's tone of voice reflected what he thought of Nick. The 'are you crazy or simply a dimwit' swung heavily in his voice.

"And?" Nick wanted to know, though he was quite sure what this was about.

"Mortal enemies and all that?"

"Eddie." Nick leaned his elbows on the table, looking hard at the other man. "I've trusted you right from the start. Well, the slightly rocky start where I falsely accused you. And why did I trust you? No idea. Marie called it instinct."

"You told her about me?"

"No. My abilities as a Grimm. She told me to trust my instincts and only my instincts. So I went with what I felt with you and it worked out fine."

And he thought it sounded really more like… oh hell…

Nick swallowed that thought. Eddie didn't really have to know about the rest of the instincts and feelings and wishful thinking. Especially now that Juliette had drawn the line and decided that being a police officer's wife wasn't in her future plans. They had separated as friends, but it had stung.

Part of Nick muttered about rebound sex. Another nudged him closer to the blutbad.

Eddie turned to buttering toast with a vengeance.

"Was I wrong, Eddie?" Nick asked.

No answer.

"You didn't kill my aunt. You actually tore that man's arm off. You helped me with several creature-related incidents."

"You paid," Eddie muttered. "And I'm asking for a raise." He pushed the plate of toast sandwiches with chips toward Nick. "You also still owe me three. Eat."

"Thanks. And you didn't have to stay here or make me dinner."

The dark eyes took on a more wolfish quality. Angry, Nick thought. Defensive. Trapped.

"But it's nice and… thanks," he tried to placate the blutbad.

Eddie stared at him, still defensive, then his stance relaxed a little. "Okay."

"And you being a blutbad and me being a Grimm… It hasn't stopped me from seeing you as a friend. A good friend. Not just the go-to guy for information."

The other man looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Uh, thanks."

"Really. I know I owe you and I'll make it up to you. But everything else, it's not related to the whole creature world and Grimm stuff. Or is it?"

Eddie stared at him, then busied himself with cleaning up. "Not like we would have met otherwise."

"Yeah, there's that. Not exactly the same circle of friends."

All of Nick's were cops and their families. He had no idea if Eddie truly kept in touch with other creatures. He only knew that he tried not to be around other blutbaden, especially family.

Silence fell and Nick ate the sandwich. Eddie was watching him like a hawk. He also kept scenting. It was a barely discernible maneuver, but Nick had noticed it before. Many times before. Like he had noticed so many things about the other man.

Because he had a crush on Eddie Monroe, clockmaker, blutbad, snarky loner, and probably his only ally in his new job as a Grimm. Nick's last dalliances with a man had been before the academy, before Juliette, a casual affair that had ended by mutual agreement. He couldn't remember feeling this intensely about Leo ever.

And sharing the attraction he felt toward Eddie with Eddie would probably get him mauled, and not in a good way!

Nick quickly finished his sandwich, washed the rest down with bottled water, and made his way back into the living room. He winced when he moved wrong and the way Eddie was watching him wasn't good. Again, he scented.

"Does the bandage need changing?" the other man asked, going for neutral, but there was a catch in his voice.

"No, I'm good."

Another scent.

"What?" Nick asked almost defensively.

"Blood."

He gnashed a silent curse. Just what he needed. Injured, smelling of fresh blood, Eddie staring at him…

"You okay?" he managed.

"Let me see," the blutbad demanded and his voice had gotten lower.

"Eddie, it's fine."

The expression stopped everything else and something in Nick bristled. He tensed as Eddie approached, ready to fight, to do something should the blutbad get even more intense, but he also knew that physically he was currently no match. Not that he ever would be. Superior wolf strength or whatever.

"Show me, Grimm," came the command and he gritted his teeth.

"I'm fine," Nick repeated.

And why was the situation suddenly so tense? Why was Eddie staring at him like…

He stepped back and felt the wall behind him. Every instinct in him told Nick that Eddie didn't mean harm, but looking at the wolf… shit, the eyes had taken on a red hue.

This was so not good. Reformed or not, having a wounded man who just happened to be actually the nightmare of your bedtime stories in close quarters with you… Anything could happen.

Eddie trapped him against the wall.

"Eddie…"

"Just let me check the wound," came the tightly worded order.

Nick placed one hand against the flat planes of Eddie's chest, meeting the intense eyes.

"Just calm down. It's nothing. I can do it. You can control this, Eddie. Focus, okay? It's me; Nick."

"Let. Me. See."

Each word bitten out, like control was about to snap.

If this had been Hank, Nick wouldn't have refused. With Eddie, everything was completely different. Because he was bleeding and blutbaden and blood… not a good idea.

Monroe leaned in. "I won't hurt you. Please, Nick."

Like he needed to see it.

Nick knew that he was in no position to win any kind of scuffle. The young Grimm carefully raised his t-shirt and Eddie's eyes were immediately on the bandaged area on his side. Blood had truly seeped through the white, staining it, and there was the orange-brownish antiseptic peeking through.

Nick swallowed hard when the long fingers brushed over the edge of the bandage. Something fizzed through him, a mixture of fear and arousal. The very intensity of Eddie's expression, how he touched the frayed tape, nostrils wide, whole body taut…

It hit something inside Nick. Something he really didn't want Eddie to know about.

Good god, please, no. If the wolf nose was as finely tuned as Eddie claimed, picking up arousal might not be the best thing right now.

"We have to change the bandage," Eddie said, voice strangely calm.

"I can do that."

"No."

And Nick couldn't find an argument against it. He let Eddie sit him down, gently peel off the bandage, and he tried not to notice the way the eyes held more red once more. Like a silent anger only visible in his eyes.

The gash in his side from the arrow was long and had gone deep, though only tearing muscle and not hitting any organs. The poison had been the worst of it all. The doctors had stitched him up and he would have a scar to prove the story of a hunter going after humans as a sport – the truth had been even more horrifying. The man had known about the creatures and had hunted them for trophies.

Eddie stared at the wound and it was downright scary. There was anger mixed with something very wolfish, and Nick unconsciously shifted away. The blutbad looked at him, stopping every move. The Grimm in Nick flared, grabbing Eddie's wrist as he wanted to touch, and while it hurt to move, Nick ignored the discomfort.

Their eyes met.

The red increased, taking on an eerie glow.

Nick thought he saw canines that were a lot longer than a human's.

Eddie scented him again. Pushing closer. So much stronger, yet taking care not to hurt him more.

Nick's predator side, the Grimm, took note of the weapons at his disposal, how quickly he might be able to move away, but another part was looking right back, a challenge in his eyes.

The blutbad rumbled. The smile on his lips should be freaking him out, but Nick couldn't care less.

Eddie leaned closer. The wolf was by now becoming more dominant. The Grimm, too. Nick was still keeping the hand trapped in his grip, but Eddie's other hand – with claws, damnit! – was sliding up his sweatpants covered thigh.

Shi-it!

And then Eddie blinked and abruptly withdrew.

A look of horror crossed his features and within a second all creature traits had disappeared. He opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut and fled. He actually fled. He ran out of the house and left a rather confused detective behind.

"What the hell…?" Nick muttered and winced again. "What the hell just happened?"

x x x x x x

Fog was pushing in from all sides. The forest was eerily quiet, like covered in fluffy cotton wool. His breath was coming in pants, his nostrils flaring, scenting blood.

So close.

Tasty, fresh blood.

He heard cries of triumph, then a scream. A scream of pain.

"Nick!" he blurted.

He was running. Branches slapped against him, bushes barred his way, roots entangled his feet.

The blood was overwhelming and he stopped in a small clearing, seeing the wounded prey. A large gash in one side, bleeding freely. The blood seeped between pale fingers, staining the ground, the skin, everything. It seemed to flow copiously, enveloping him in its sweet memory of another time.

Somewhere someone shouted. Another answered.

He turned, body tense, claws out, growling.

Shadows moved.

Red eyes glowed in the dark.

Sharp weapons pointed at the prey.

His prey!

His alone!

He snarled at them all, trying to keep all of them in sight. The blood teased him with its knowledge of a tasty treat. Just a little lick. Just a bite…

But this wasn't about feeding. This wasn't about the kill.

This wasn't prey.

Gray eyes held his, so clouded in pain but still strong and fearsome.

Not prey. A wounded predator. Still dangerous. A Grimm.

"Mine," he rumbled.

The Grimm's features were hard and controlled, answering his claim fiercely. He bared elongated fangs.

A shadow came closer and he flexed his claws.

"What is he to you, blutbad?"

Like an apparition the Grimm stepped forward. Healthy, long hair falling over her shoulders, auburn and bright. She was carrying multiple weapons, strapped to her back, her waist, held in her hands.

"Mine!" he told her with a snarl.

"You think you can possess him? A Grimm? He can never be possessed by anyone."

When she came closer, he crouched down, rumbling a warning. Nick's hand curled around his wrist, all bloody and sticky.

"He is not your prey, blutbad," the apparition continued. "He's not yours to take."

He wanted to launch himself at her, but the surprisingly strong grip on his wrist held him back.

The scent of Nick was everywhere. It possessed him, took control of him, and he stared at the bleeding gash.

"Choose wisely, blutbad. Hurt him and I will hurt you," the apparition said.

He glared at her. The Grimm was his. His alone. He would never hurt him!

She smiled coldly. "Remember your ancestors."

Then she was gone.

x x x x x x

Eddie woke with a start.

It was morning. A foggy, autumn morning. His shirt clung to his chest and he felt like he had just been chased by his worst nightmare.

"Shit!" he whispered hoarsely.

He hadn't dreamed of Marie Kessler ever since… well, those two terrible, nightmare-haunted days after a Grimm had stepped into his life, telling him he was her fucking nephew! And next in line for the powers.

Now she had been back. In a horrible vision of Nick bleeding to death from an arrow wound. Him standing over the fallen man and still… no aggression other than this need to protect, to possess. The blood had had a strange effect on him. Instead of stirring up his old instincts as a vicious hunter, it had brought out… what? What had he wanted to do? He wanted Nick. Not as a trophy, simply as…

Eddie wiped that thought form his mind.

"Not going there, not going there," he chanted.

The strong feeling of possession was still there. His Grimm. His alone.

Eddie tried to shake it, but it was growing stronger and stronger every time he had to interact with Nick. This was far more than a crush now. This had gone way beyond infatuation.

"I'm so gone," he murmured and buried his face in the pillow. "Dead and gone."

x x x x x x

He didn't see Eddie for the next three days. Hank came by, bringing food and DVDs and talking about their case files. Nick took it easy, but he was getting restless, and Eddie's reaction was still eating away at him. He finally took his car and drove to the other man's place. It was one of those foggy autumn days where the sun barely made it through the damp, cold air. The Beetle was in the driveway, but no one opened.

"Eddie, I know you're here. Please open up."

No reaction.

"C'mon!" he wheedled. "Monroe, open up!"

Nothing. Not a single sound.

Nick sighed. Okay, two could play this game. As Hank, or anyone else who knew him, could attest to, Nick Burckhardt could be very stubborn. So he sat down on the porch steps.

The road was deserted. The forest park across the street was bathed in fog. It was strangely nice, Nick thought. Cold, but nice. He would sit this out.

His thoughts started to drift. The last few months had been… harrying… interesting… scary… and Eddie had been there with him almost every step of the way.

Nick rested a palm over the taped injury. It didn't hurt, was simply bothersome.

Yes, Eddie had been there and every single time Nick's crush had grown worse.

But why Monroe? Why someone who wasn't so very much not like everyone else he had ever dated or slept with. Every male partner. He hardly thought of the blutbad as female or feminine. That was farthest from his mind. And why had he started to fantasize about what was underneath all those baggy clothes?

Nick sighed.

This had gone way beyond a crush. He had realized it the moment he had jerked off under the shower to the image of Eddie Monroe – clothed! Yeah, it was bad. And it wouldn't get better unless he manned up and confronted the other man about this, because his instincts told him they could have something here. Something real and good.

It took Monroe all of five minutes to yank open the door and glare at him.

"Are you crazy sitting out here in your condition?" he snapped.

Nick got up, favoring one side, though the pain was bearable by now. "I have a condition?" he quipped and pushed past the blutbad.

Eddie closed the door, looking irate enough to wolf out any minute, but Nick had to give it to him: he had himself under control.

Like the last time.

And damn, this wasn't the time and place to think about that!

Nick had done a lot of thinking in the past three days and maybe, just maybe, he had arrived at the right conclusion. If not… he might throw away a really good friendship today, or he could turn it into something he thought they both wanted but were both too chicken to say out loud.

Monroe was looking him up and down, and his eyes lingered suspiciously at the injury.

"Why are you here?" he asked, voice trying for unkind, but Nick wasn't fooled.

"I missed you."

The honest answer had Eddie freeze. "W-what?" he stammered.

"You ran out of my house like I was about to go Grimm on you. You didn't pick up your phone, you didn't call back, you didn't drop by…"

"I have a life without you, you know," Eddie snarled. "Not everything revolves around you, Grimm! I was perfectly happy before you crashed into my life and turned everything upside down."

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Eddie echoed, looking aghast. "You drag me along to the craziest places! Things try to eat me! Everyone probably knows that a blutbad is working with a Grimm by now! I'm never going to live that down!"

Nick watched him, the agitation, the anger, all the bristling, and part of him wanted to shut the other man up with a kiss. A really big part.

"You could always say no. I never forced you."

Eddie stalked up to him, eyes narrowed, face dangerous. Nick stood his ground. He had faced that expression before and he knew just how far to go, how hard to push. Eddie was still in control.

"You close to threatened me the first time! The second time you barged into my home with a jagerbar ritual claw! Then you called me for help sniffing out a Melifer! And you wanted my undercover skills in the bar! Not to mention trailing baddies or divulging information on countless other cases!"

"Except for that first time, and I'm still sorry about that, I never forced you. You voluntarily helped."

Eddie glared. "You Grimmed me!"

Nick smiled and it got the appropriate flare of anger. "Is that even a word?" he teased.

Eddie stabbed a finger at him. "You are bad for my health, Grimm!"

"Just one word and I stop, Eddie. I'll leave and never come back."

And it would hurt for so many reasons. Eddie was a well of information, he was a friend, a companion, really helpful, and very, very much appreciated. Nick wanted more and he was testing the waters here, but if Monroe said the word, if he didn't want Nick in his life… Doing this on his own, being a Grimm, would probably kill him a lot faster.

"You'd be dead in a week," Eddie spoke that one thought out loud.

They were both so close now, Nick's body thrummed with the tension, the need, and he wanted to grab the other and kiss those snarky lips.

"I can take care of myself," he said calmly.

"Like hell you can!"

With his back against the wall, Nick was now trapped. He didn't mind.

Eddie was visibly fighting with himself.

"You're a trouble magnet! For a Grimm, that's a death sentence! Creatures hunt you!"

"I've survived them on my own, y'know."

"Luck! Beginner's luck!" Monroe snapped. "I had to bail you out a dozen more times already!"

"Name one."

"The water sprite."

"She only wanted to scare me."

"She nearly drowned you!"

"No, she didn't."

"And you call the boar bowling you over a warning, too?"

"Kinda."

The snarl that escaped the tightly clenched jaw wasn't human. "Kinda! Having a gigantic spider netting you is 'kinda' as well?"

"That might have gone a bit wrong, yeah."

Eddie stabbed a finger against his chest. "You are living a very dangerous life, Grimm. You need a sidekick."

"You volunteering? I thought you hated to play Lassie."

Eddie leaned in close, the red in his eyes growing. "I'm not your guide dog, Grimm."

"Then what are you?"

They were so damn close and Nick knew it was now or never.

Like on cue a muscle spasm in his side made him wince and Eddie froze just like the last time as realization set in where he was, what he was probably thinking about doing, and just how close Nick was. But this time, Nick was ready. He grabbed the hem of the baggy shirt and Eddie stopped short. Nick pulled him close and brought their lips together before the surprised blutbad could react.

As first kisses go, this one wouldn't even be a runner-up to mediocre and really far away from acceptable. It was a collision that rattled his teeth, but Nick didn't care. He had wanted the contact, irritated scar be damned!

Eddie stared at him when he withdrew and for a second Nick thought he had truly miscalculated. Then the other man surged forward, trapping him firmly against the unyielding wall, demanding entry.

Nick gave it.

His hands were still clenched into the open shirt, but one migrated underneath the wide, washed-out t-shirt and found warm skin. Eddie's reaction was a shudder that spoke of so many things. When the blutbad traced along the bandage with his own fingers, Nick shivered in return.

Eddie nipped at his lips once-twice when he drew back, looking down at him with a hard to interpret expression. It was searching, deep, wondering, and Nick stroked over the lean side of warm skin, trying not to destroy the moment. He didn't want Monroe to run again. Tension seemed to drain out of Eddie and the expression in his face was close to wondrous.

Nick smiled, using the hand under Eddie's shirt to pull him closer, stomach to stomach. He suppressed a wince, but he knew the other had seen it.

"I'm okay," he murmured, nuzzling against Eddie's jaw, the beard scratchy against his skin. "I'm not made of glass."

"You're also not ready for what I want to do with you," came the rough answer. "If you keep this up, hnnnnn!" Eddie suppressed a yelp when Nick lightly bit the soft skin of his neck. "Nick!"

He pushed away, breathing hard, eyes reddish again. Nick watched him, careful, calculating, waiting.

"Dude, don't do that if you don't want me to jump your bones right now! Without regard to what it might do to you!"

Eddie ran a shaky hand through his hair. Nick closed the distance again.

"Noted. Sorry."

"You're one lucky Grimm I'm reformed, y'know!" the blutbad growled.

"I know."

Eddie briefly closed his eyes, as if he needed to collect himself. Then he looked at the other man.

"This is real."

Nick nodded. "Very."

"You're not doing this just because your girl left you out in the rain?"

"No."

Nostrils flared. "You gave this some thought."

"In a way." Nick gave Eddie a small smile. "I've been harboring a crush on you for a while."

The blutbad gaped. "You… have a crush on…me? You?"

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe."

"I'm not exactly GQ's next cover model. I wouldn't make it on Clockmaker's monthly either."

Nick brought them chest to chest again, his hand once again snaking under the wide clothes. He liked what he could feel there.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked softly.

"Damnit, Grimm, don't play!" Eddie hissed, squirming. Nick felt the first signs of growing arousal in what he hoped was his future partner.

"I'm not. It's the truth."

Monroe was visibly fighting for control. "Not a rebound?"

"No."

"Then why?"

Nick let his fingers trace over that inviting skin, the wish to see it rising. "Animal magnetism?"

"Ow, that's really bad, Nick. Really bad. And I'm disappointed you reduce me to my wolf side."

Nick chuckled and dared to kiss the blutbad's throat again. Eddie gave a soft moan, then pushed him away once more.

"Please, Nick, don't. You're injured. I would hurt you even worse. Blutbaden can get kind of…passionate."

"Hm, good to know."

"Nick…" came the warning.

"You're in control, Eddie."

"Only to a degree. Your injury… the blood… and then there's the whole you!"

Nick laughed softly. "The whole me?"

The blutbad gestured at him. "That!"

He looked down at himself. Jeans, t-shirt, sweater jacket…

"Do you even know how hot you look?" Eddie exclaimed.

Nick smiled. "Hot, hm?"

"Damnit, Grimm!" The other ran a hand through his longish hair. "I so badly want… I could… with you here… And you're offering! Who does that? Who in his right mind walks into a blutbad's den and offers?"

Nick looked into the brown eyes with the red glow deep inside. It was like a reflection of passion, of fire, and Nick wanted that fire. He wanted the passion and the wildness. Right now he wasn't up to anything fancy and teasing Eddie would probably be a bad idea.

"Do you think your inner wolf is up to some simple snuggling?" he asked.

Eddie blinked, caught off guard. "Uhm."

"Or do I have to be afraid that you're going to take advantage of me?"

The blutbad swallowed.

"I swear, no hands. Nothing. Just… lying together."

Eddie's eyes darted around the room and he shifted his weight. Nick thought about offering something that didn't involve more than a blowjob, but he thought better of it. Maybe it had been a while for Eddie and maybe he would give in to a lot more instincts than he normally did…

"I…no… of course not!" the blutbad in question stammered.

Nick waited, silent, expectant, and finally Eddie approached. The kiss was calmer this time, gentle, and he let the wolf run a caress over the injury. Feather-light, trembling, then resting over the area.

"I trust you," Nick told him. "Completely."

"And maybe you shouldn't," Eddie whispered.

"Why not?"

"I… could do things to you."

"You haven't so far and you've had plenty chances."

Eddie swallowed.

"I trust you," he repeated. "Completely."

The brown eyes were wide with fear and realization. Nick smiled, trying for reassuring and calm, seeking the blutbad's lips again. Eddie answered the gentle contact. He seemed to quiet down, the tension leaving his body, and Nick tugged him toward the stairs.

Eddie followed.

x x x x x x

They did end up in bed together. Nick, to relief the pressure from the wound, used Eddie as a pillow, eyes closed, breathing steady. Eddie was wide awake, acutely aware of the man in his bed. Nick's scent was everywhere, mixed with the faint smell of the blood of the still healing wound. His hand rested near the fresh injury and he ran a blunt fingernail along the taped edge.

The inner beast wanted to see it, wanted to reassure himself that it was healing properly. Eddie restrained himself.

The trust the Grimm displayed was incredible, boggling his mind. If Eddie chose to, he could kill him now. Just like that. The man was sleeping soundly, vulnerable and alone, defenseless…

But the very idea was revolting.

Dark hair tickled his nose and Eddie buried his face in it. Nick's scent. The wolf felt pleased, relaxed, satisfied, despite the lack of any kind of physical action.

Not important.

Nick was important.

He dozed off after a while as well, still on guard in case anyone or anything should intrude, but all was quiet.

x x x x x x

"So, a crush?" Nick asked lazily.

It was another dreary weekend. The weather didn't inspire to leave the house. And having a naked Nick Burckhardt in his bed was very inspiring to stay inside. Very! Capital V!

Eddie ran his fingers over the red scar on his partner's side, as always drawn to the mark that was now a month old. It had healed nicely and only after Nick had gotten the all clear from the doctor had the blutbad allowed himself to go further than a blowjob.

Not that those had been bad. Hell, they had been fantastic! They had also taken the edge off in a whole new way.

Looking at the other man, his handsome Grimm, he felt a light blush run up his neck.

"Well, yeah," he muttered.

"Bet that must have been awkward for the big bad wolf, hm?" Nick grinned at his flash of annoyance.

"Reformed blutbad," he corrected him.

"Not in bed."

No, not in bed. And wasn't the Grimm adventurous there, too!

"You get off on that," Eddie stated, satisfaction floating through him. He ran explorative fingers along the ribs and across the taunt stomach.

"I never denied it."

Their very first time together had been over too fast. Eddie had nearly come from the sight of Nick so ready and relaxed in his bed, on his stomach, flushed and aroused. It had been over after a hard and fast few minutes, and he had been almost embarrassed. It was a good thing blutbaden had stamina. It was even better that Nick seemed to be just as badly off as Eddie.

"No, you didn't."

Eddie ran an extended talon alongside the scar. Nick caught his the exploring hand and interlaced their fingers.

"I'm okay, Eddie. Completely."

"I know," the blutbad said quietly.

"It won't be the last time."

"I know." This time is sounded almost angry.

Nick sat up, then straddled the taller man. He looked into the brown eyes, smiling.

"I'm a cop. You knew that before we got closer. I'm a Grimm. You also knew that."

Eddie wrapped large hands around his hips, thumb brushing over soft skin. "Yes, I knew all that. I don't have to like you getting hurt, though."

"I'd be severely disturbed if that turned you on."

It got him a crooked smile. "Blutbaden are disturbingly strange, Grimm."

"Don't I know it." Nick leaned down and kissed him sloppily. "You even more than others," he murmured.

Eddie chuckled. "I'm a good wolf, Grimm. Reformed."

"A really good wolf," Nick agreed, delivering a gentle bite to the soft skin at Eddie's throat.

The blutbad inhaled. "And you live dangerously."

Another gentle bite. Nick knew exactly what he was doing. "I know. Every day. I've got Hank for the cop work. And I've got you as my trusty wolf sidekick for the Grimm stuff."

"Sidekick?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Trusty sidekick."

"And you're the hero without a cape?"

"No, just the Grimm who gets to talk down the creature of the week or dodge whatever's coming at me."

Eddie looked at him, eyes more serious now. His fingers played over a faint scar on Nick's shoulder. It had been a bite from Eddie from the first time they had slept together, the first time Eddie had pushed into him and claimed him. Nick knew it meant something. He just wasn't ready to go that far yet.

"You learn to dodge first," the blutbad said softly.

"I've gotten pretty good."

"That you have."

The cell phone interrupted the kiss and Nick rolled off the taller man, grabbing it. It was Hank and it was a call for a case.

"I'll be there," he said and slid out of bed.

Eddie folded his hands under his head, enjoying the sight of Nick getting dressed.

"Remember the dodging," he called after the Grimm as Nick headed out of the bedroom.

It got him an easy grin, then Nick was off. Work called.


End file.
